


Dear Diary (Entry II)

by EnInkahootz



Series: Goose's Diary [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat Loki (Marvel), Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Humor, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Long before the events ofCaptain Marvel, Loki visits Midgard disguised in his cat form, looking to make mischief.  Goose writes in her diary about meeting him.





	Dear Diary (Entry II)

Today I met a black cat with green eyes. I thought he was lovely. I wanted to get to know him. I find myself quite compatible with Earthling cats. Except then I realized he wasn’t a cat, but an Asgardian sorcerer. Then I noticed he was somehow Jotunn at the same time. I think that’s interesting, so I let him hang around. He could tell that I’m not a cat either. He tried to get me to help with some scheme. I didn’t pay attention, so he hissed about it. It was so cute. I hope I see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> The diary entries in this drabble collection are not titled in order of occurrence; the titles are just the order I write them in.


End file.
